1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to indicators, and more particularly to multilayer film indicators which provide visible evidence of strain. In one aspect, the invention relates to the use of such multilayer film indicators to provide both visible evidence of tampering and a resistance to tampering with respect to articles or items packaged therein, whereby the indicators find use within or as a tamper evident, tamper resistant packaging material. In another aspect, the invention relates to an item such as a container which has been at least partially packaged within such a packaging material, and to a method of protecting the contents of the container from adulteration or otherwise ensuring the integrity or authenticity of the contents by wrapping the container in its entirety or in significant part with the tamper evident, tamper resistant packaging material.